User blog:Mobo85/Hot off the Presses: "Across the Second Dimension" Debuts August 5
Via Variety and Jon Weisman: PHINEAS TO PREEM AUG. 5 ON DISNEY CHANNEL ABC will air first movie based on series Aug. 20 The original TV movie "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension" will bow premiere Aug. 5 on the Disney Channel. Based on the most-watched animated series for kids 6-11 and 9-14, "Across the 2nd Dimension" will actually be available on-demand to Cablevision, Time Warner, Verizon and AT&T customers August 1. Subsequently, the telepic will air Aug. 13 on Disney XD and Aug. 20 on ABC, while also initiating showings Aug. 18 on the high seas via the Disney Cruise Line. A related videogame will be released this summer. Disney will also promote the film and series with a coast-to-coast "Perry the Platy-bus" tour, starting July 11 in New York with a stop at San Diego's Comic-Con July 21-24, and a previously announced live stage tour will bow beginning Aug. 21. In addition, "Phineas and Ferb" spinoff shortform series "Take Two with Phineas and Ferb" has booked live-action guests including David Beckham, Selena Gomez, Larry King, Howie Mandel, Jason Segel and Shawn White for upcoming episodes. ©2011 RBI, A division of Reed Elsevier, Inc. Variety also has the official trailer. ---- UPDATE JUNE 7: Disney's official press release: DISNEY'S "PHINEAS AND FERB" HATCH A 'PLATY-BUS,' PERRY WILL SEE MORE, DO MORE, LIVE MORE, TAKING THE LONG WAY HOME THIS SUMMER "Phineas and Ferb" Powers Up with New TV Movie on Disney Channel, Disney XD and ABC-TV, Soundtrack, 2-Disc Fan Pack, New Notable Names for 'Take Two,' Touring Live Show, Interactive Games and Disney Parks and Resorts Experience Burbank, California, June 7, 2011- The popular chattering character Perry the Platypus of Disney Channel's Emmy Award-winning "Phineas and Ferb" meets the distinctive, 27-foot rounded aluminum body of a customized Airstream trailer when Disney launches the "Perry the Platy-bus On Tour" originating MONDAY, JULY 11 in New York City. Outfitted stem-to-stern as Phineas' and Ferb's teal-colored pet platypus, Perry the Platy-bus will explore the adventures of the road on a coast-to-coast journey to San Diego's Comic-Con International (July 21-24) and then slips through the wind, all the way to the Disney D23 Expo in Anaheim (August 19-21). The summer of news for "Phineas and Ferb" (TV's #1 animated series among Tweens for the past three years), includes new episodes, new "Take Two with Phineas and Ferb" talk show guests including David Beckham, Selena Gomez, Larry King, Howie Mandel, Jason Segel and Shawn White, and an animated Disney Channel Original Movie, "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension," premiering FRIDAY, AUGUST 5 on Disney Channel, SATURDAY, AUGUST 13 on Disney XD and SATURDAY, AUGUST 20 on the ABC Television Network. The soundtrack "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions" from Walt Disney Records will debut Tuesday, August 2 and a two-disc "Ultimate Fan Pack" including a DVD, digital copy of the movie, eight digital music tracks, eight deleted scenes, a bonus episode with character and filmmaker commentary and more, will be available Tuesday, August 23. "'Phineas and Ferb' is a super hit and we're taking it to the next level, with a movie in spectacular 2D, that's right, no fancy 3D glasses here – just the adventure of a lifetime as Phineas and Ferb tackle a whole new dimension," said Gary Marsh, president, entertainment and chief creative officer, Disney Channels Worldwide. He added, "With the 'Perry the Platy-bus On Tour' and much more, we're looking forward to answering the perennial question, 'Where's Perry?' and delighting fans driving on the highways and byways this summer." During "Perry the Platy-bus On Tour," fans are invited to marvel at nearly 4,000 pounds of Perry (complete with a bill, tail and googly eyes), come aboard, play the exciting new Unity 3D video game, "The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom!" and video console games, sing Perry-oke and more. There is no admission charge. The route for the "Perry the Platy-bus Tour" will be announced soon. "The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom!," and a "2D Yourself" activity that allows users to create a custom avatar to explore the 2nd Dimension, among other digital experiences, will begin rolling out on the new "Phineas and Ferb" supersite Friday, June 17 on DisneyChannel.com and DisneyXD.com. A video game inspired by the movie, "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension," for the Wii system, Nintendo DS family of handheld systems and PlayStation 3 computer entertainment systems, will release this summer through Disney Interactive Studios. A special junior novel, joke and novelty book, and an official 96-page magazine will be available Monday, July 27 via Disney Publishing Worldwide. This month, Disney's California Adventure and Walt Disney World's Hollywood Studios debut "Phineas and Ferb: We're Making a Movie," an interactive live entertainment experience starring Phineas and Ferb. Disney Theatrical Group will introduce "Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour EVER!," a live touring stage show produced by Feld Entertainment that will play more than 80 hometowns across the country, beginning August 21 in Lakeland, Florida. Disney Consumer Products categories for "Phineas and Ferb" include action figures, apparel, accessories, grocery and health and beauty products. The schedule for "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension" is: *Monday, August 1 — On-demand preview begins on Disney Channel's on Demand SVOD offering (Cablevision, Time Warner, Verizon, AT&T) *Friday, August 5 (8:00 p.m., ET/PT) — Premiere on Disney Channel with a mobile simulcast on Sprint TV and MobiTV *Saturday, August 13 (8:00 p.m., ET/PT) — Premiere on Disney XD *Thursday, August 18 — Premiere on Disney Cruise Line *Saturday, August 20 (8:00 p.m., ET/PT) — Premiere on the ABC Television Network "Phineas and Ferb" is TV's #1 animated series in primetime among Kids 6-11 and Tweens 9-14, reaching more than 110 million unduplicated Total Viewers across the U.S. 2011-to date. Each year since its premiere in 2008, it has been TV's #1 animated series among Tweens 9-14 (Source: NTI, US ratings, most current, 12/27/10-5/29/11, trackage data with minimum 6 telecasts. Reach: 12/27/10-3/27/11, minimum 6 minutes). Press release with photos and video (PR Newswire) Article by Matt Blum on Wired GeekDad (Mr. Blum will be moderator of the P&F Comic-Con panel this year) Category:Show News blogs Category:Inactive blogs